Tezuka's Double Game
by animeochibi06
Summary: There is reason why no one seen Tezuka plays double before


**Summary**: There is reason why Tezuka was not seen playing double at tennis.

**Disclaimer**: How I wish it's mine and the characters are real…

**Author note**: This is my first time writing this story. I'm trying to stick with the characteristic Takeshi Konomi had given to them. Bear with me if the story lines are bad. Please forgive me for any spelling mistake, especially the Japanese ones. Comments are welcome.

Tezuka's Double Game

It was after winning at the National that everyone especially the regular began to do some more normal type of training. Inui didn't try to terrorize the team with his juice for a while, which was a relief to everyone. Somehow only Fuji seems to miss his juice. He even begged Inui to use back his juice for the training, only ended up to have the Regulars glaring at him and stayed away at 3 meters radius.

Today everyone have a free doubles practice match. They are free to choose their own partner. So eventually Eiji will pair with Oishi, Inui and Kaidoh, Kamawura and Fuji, lastly Momoshiro and Echizen. Tezuka just stood at the corner watching them practicing. It was then by accident Echizen wonder. Why buchou never plays double, not even during practice, unofficial matches or official matches? He admit even he, who like to play single more than double a million times still try to play double during practices and even pair up with Momo-senpai in the district tournament (only ending up being scold by their coach, luckily they won). He knows playing double was never easy especially for someone like him (because he has no double play senses), but practically nearly every of his senpai play doubles, at least one time. He thought that buchou would at least pair up with Fuji-senpai, as the two senpai are close friends, if not with Oishi-senpai.

So, on one of their after practice hang out, he tried to ask Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai, but neither of them had the answer.

"Maybe ochibi should ask Inui. He always full of our data," suggested Eiji-senpai while they were at Momo-senpai's favourite burger shop.

Just one person he would try to avoid asking help. He wanted to avoid him as much as possible. He wouldn't want to think what is the price of asking the Seigaku's data man for such information. He thought he might ask Oishi-senpai later. At least he is nicer.

Two weeks after he ask Eiji-senpai and Momo-senpai the question, he, Fuji-senpai and buchou walk home together after the club practice.

"Ne, Echizen-kun. You seem quieter than usual," said Fuji as they walked out from the school gate.

He didn't reply. He still hadn't solve why Tezuka-buchou never play double before. Was he just like him? No double play senses? He looks sideway towards his buchou. Echizen is betting if he should ask buchou about it or not. Tezuka knows his kouhai is staring at him turns to him,

"Anything, Echizen?"

Echizen look down at the pathway. Slowly he started to ask,

"Buchou."

"Hm…"

"Why is it that I've never seen you play double before?"

Fuji's eye opened a little upon the question Echizen asked, and then smile. Tezuka slow down his pace, but didn't stop.

"So, that's why you were so quiet about?" asked the smiling tensai.

Echizen didn't answer. He just want to find out why buchou never seen playing double.

"Echizen-kun, do you like to play double?" asked Fuji-senpai smiling even more.

Echizen lift up his head to Fuji (Echizen think Fuji's smile is getting more dangerous). He scowled. _Why did he ask when he knows pretty well I don't like to play double?_ Fuji smile even more. Then Fuji turns to Tezuka who had stopped his pace waiting for them to catch up.

"Ne, Tezuka, this an interesting question from Echizen-kun," said Fuji half teasing.

Tezuka glared at Fuji. Typical him, always try to tease him. Echizen look at his two senpai-tachi. What is Fuji-senpai try to say? Does he know something?

"You know something don't you, Fuji-senpai?" asked Echizen.

"Um…somehow. How about we sit here and I'll tell you why?" Tezuka could sense the teasing tone in that tensai.

"Fuji! 100 laps for you tomorrow if you tell," said Tezuka in a very serious commanding tone.

The tensai gave a false disappointing look, "Zan nen Echizen-kun, I'll leave that to Tezuka. I don't want to take the risks."

They continue to walk silently. _Why buchou want to keep it secret so badly_? Echizen wonder all the way to his house. He hadn't realized that he had reached his house's gate if Tezuka hadn't called him to stop walking.

"See you tomorrow senpai," Echizen tucking his cap low, giving his senpais a slight bow.

"Ne, Echizen-kun," Fuji said in whisper loud enough for him to hear. "If Tezuka doesn't tell you by the end of this week, drop by my house on the weekend."

"Don't think about it Fuji!" Tezuka gave him a dangerous glare.

"Hai hai…" He blinked at Echizen.

_Fuji-senpai is one weird guy._

Next day after club practice, Tezuka-buchou approach Echizen.

"Come with me after this. Don't change," said Tezuka-buchou.

"Uiss…" _Maybe another practice matches_.

After everyone had left, he follows Tezuka-buchou a tennis court not far from school. There, Fuji-senpai and Oishi-senpai was already waiting for them.

"Answer to your question yesterday. We'll play a match."

Echizen looked at the captain. _Is something wrong with his brain today?_ "A match?"

"Yes, You and me, Oishi and Fuji."

Echizen pull his cap lower. He never had thought he would pair up with Tezuka-buchou, well at least he'll be able to play a decent match with his school best tennis players.

"It seems interesting today, huh, Echizen-kun?" asked Fuji-senpai smiling. "I guess you don't have to drop by my house this weekend. I was thinking of asking nee-san buy a few cans of your favourite Ponta drink."

"Best of one match!" said Oishi-senpai.

The match started with Tezuka service. Tezuka-Echizen pair won the first game. The match was really long as they all played their best. On the top of that, Oishi-senpai is an experience double's player and accuracy is he specialty together with the tensai on the team and his special moves, the triple counter makes scoring even harder. Not that Echizen was worried, he had Seigaku's best player on his side.

He was having a good match until the second half of the game. He doesn't know what is happening to his game. He feels like his game was terrible. He feels like as if he just started playing tennis. He forgotten that he's playing double with Tezuka All the balls he hit just not right. Most of the balls seem to pass through him. Luckily Tezuka was able to return the ball. He feel somehow buchou is hitting more balls than he is, even thought he is playing double with him. Tezuka-buchou is playing one against two? He hadn't realized it until the near end of the game. It was then he realized what was happening. Tezuka-buchou is controlling the game with Tezuka's Zone, one of buchou's special moves. _Buchou can even use Tezuka's Zone while playing double? Joudan ka?_

"Game and Match, Tezuka-Echizen pair, 7-5," announce Oishi-senpai. "Good game everyone,"

While they were changing Oishi approached Tezuka. "Ne Tezuka, you ever thought of not using your Tezuka's Zone for once?"

"And let Fuji use his triple counter and you with your moon volley to win?" answered Tezuka in his usual pokerface.

The other two boys just grinned. Tezuka as usual.

"So, Echizen-kun, did you found out anything?" asked Fuji-senpai.

Echizen nodded. He then turns toward his buchou, smirking. At least he gets to play some decent match today.

"We'll just keep today's match a secret, ok?" said Tezuka-buchou.

"Uiss."

"Tezuka just hope that Inui don't get his hand on this data," said Fuji-senpai smilling.

"He will get it, somewhere or the other. Its Inui-senpai after all. Scary ne?" Everyone laugh, even Tezuka-buchou smile.

"Let's head to burger shop. Senpais treat!" said Oishi.

_Well, it's totally different from what I though of._

-owari-


End file.
